Future Heroes Series: Star Wars Universe
Future Heroes Series: Star Wars Universe is a crossover between the Future Heroes Series and the Star Wars franchise. It is based on the Death Star III Arc. A long time ago, in the galaxy far, far away and not far from the Main Universe.........alternate versions of Selena, Berry and Katie from the Star Wars Universe ended up meeting with their normal counterparts in the Main Universe. The Rebel Soldiers, whom are counterparts of the New Fireheart, attempt to rescue their comrades, but also encounters the Galactic Empire's Imperial army, whom are also counterparts of the New Fireheart chase them. As both the Rebel Soldiers and the New Fireheart head for the Rebel Base, they must team up in order to defeat the evil Sith Lord Darth Devtron and the new Galactic Empire to save the entire universe from his deadly Death Star III. Movie Summary "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...." "It has been 30 Years since the defeat of the Galactic Empire and the destruction of Death Star II, with the dissapearance of Luke Skywalker and the reign of the First Order happening around the galaxy. The Rebels have quickly discovered that the newer Galactic Empire has been formed under a Sith known as Darth Devtron, who recruited the remnants and built the Death Star III, which is much more powerful than previous Death Stars. 3 Rebel Pilots were sent to retrieve the plans for the Death Star III in hopes of attempting to destroy it and defeat the Galactic Empire for good. What little they know is that the security is tighter than they expected and is now chased across the galaxy by the TIE Fighters. Next to their ship is a wormhole, where a planet known as 'Earth' exists. Within the planet, there are a group of unlikely heroes..... Act I Several TIE Fighter are seen firing at a Rebel Spaceship, one of them shooting the engine down. The spaceship then activate it's hyperdrive, eventually flying to a nearby wormhole. Underneath the sun and within the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher Household, Selena became bored and doesn't know what to do in the final month of summer. Berry suggest to stop wasting her time and try to enjoy the scenery. Selena, out of boredom quickly gaze upon the sun and the sky; she then spots the spaceship from earlier in the film. The team then duck as it crash landed in the backyard. Wendy and Moon recognize the symbol on the ship as the symbol of the Rebel Alliance (with Wendy mentioning that she watch all films of the Star Wars franchise). The door opens, revealing alternate versions of Selena and Berry Blossom, whose uniforms bear the very same symbol seen on their uniform. They eventually spot their counterparts. Both Selenas quickly call this meeting the awesomest thing that happened, much to the other Berry's changrin. Both the alternate Selena and Berry then argue over the cause of them being stuck in another world and started blaming each other. An alternate version of Katie then appeared and mentions that it their fault and that both of them have been fighting over who gets to control the ship. She then explains the reasons behind the ship's crashlanding tells them that their comrades would eventually try to rescue them. Meanwhile, in another universe, alternate versions of Wendy, Dasher and Sweet Caramel can be seen in the mothership, expecting Selena, Berry and Katie to return. When an alternate Spiritchi spots the ship's last signature, the alternate Wendy decides to rescue them with Dasher and Caramel following them. As they take off, an alternate version of Vivi spots their ship from a nearby Imperial Fleet. Telling the alternate Roberto, who is seen as a Sith, he decides to follow the Rebel Ship. Back in the Flynn-Fletcher Household, the other member of the New FC Team arrives in the Mega Galleon. After several misunderstandinf between Roberto and the 3 Rebel Pilots, the alternate Wendy arrives with her ship. Greeting her prime universe counterpart, she points out on how half of the New FC Team resembles the members of the Galactic Empire. Before the rebels can get on the ship, it is quickly destroyed by an Imperial Fleet. The Sith version of Roberto quickly descended from the ship (along with alternate Vivi). The alternate Wendy, revealed to be a Jedi Padawan, quickly engage in a lighrsaber duel with alternate Roberto, whom she recognize as Darth Sin. As they fight, the Rebel Pilots and the main characters sans Wendy quickly get on board Katie's ship, which is repaired by Moon. The secondary characters, sans Roberto and Vivi, quickly retreat to the ship. On the other side, Sunny, Boly and Sun-shroom is watching the lightsaber duel before sneakily aboard the ship. The SW Universe Roberto destroys Jedi Padawan Wendy's lightsaber, effectively puttimg her in a pinch before she is rescued by Roberto, who quicky fight his alternate counterpart with two Vivis watching. After a while, both Wendys, Roberto and Vivi quickly retreat to their ships respectively as both of them take off. The alternate Roberto and Vivi decides to head back to Death Star III. Act II The ship, after using harpoons to grab the Mega Galleon, warps into hyperdrive. Within Death Star III, an alternate version of Mezaru is seen playing tea-time with a Darth Vader doll. SW Universe Melissa comments out on how the fight between Roberto (alt) and Wendy (alt) being childish. It was at that moment SW Universe Roberto and Vivi appeared. Act III Act IV Act V Act VI more coming soon.... Songs *If (end-credit song) Character Appearances 'NEW Fireheart' *'Selena Claire' *'Berry Blossom' *'Wendy Albastar' *'Aero Airflight' *'Sweet Caramel' *'Moon Shadow' *'Melissa-2' *'Spiritchi' *'Friendtchi' *'Melissa (Lisa)' *'Chihiro Akasaki' *'Mellana' *'Chamametchi' *'Hapihapitchi' *'Kiramotchi' *'Kizunatchi' *'Pound Cake' *'Pumpkin Cake' *'Shigurehimetchi' *'Kikitchi' *'Imotchi' *'Nega Spiritchi' *'Nega Friendtchi' *'Blueberry "Ellie" Cake' *'Freezy the Gerbil' *'Firebotamon' *'Kenny Doofenshmirtz' *'Nikki' *'Roberto Flynn' *'Elisabeth "Vivi" Fletcher' *'Starritchi' *'Richard Fletcher' *'Pa'mela "Zee" Fletcher' *'Delete' *'Marinda Doofenshmirtz' *'Kurata Kumota/Kamen Rider Spider' *'Bones' *'Goldenweektchi' *'Toru Toru Sakura' *'Mezaru' *'Daneris' *'Snowdrop' *'Grace' *'Cynthia' *'Scraps' *'Orihime Keiichi' *'Mayoi Nagato' *'Scat' *'Decoratchi' 'Star Wars Universe Characters' *'Rebel Alliance' **'Rebel Pilot Rookie/Jedi Padawan Selena Claire' **'Rebel Pilot Rookie Berry Blossom' **'Jedi Padawan Wendy Albastar' **'Rebel Pilot Commander Aero Airflight' **'Rebel Healer Sweet Caramel' **'Rebel Scientist/Technician Moon Shadow' **'Jedi Ninja Melissa-2' **'Rebel Pilot Trainee Spiritchi' **'Rebel Pilot Trainee Friendtchi' **'Rebel Soldier Chihiro' **'Naboo Queen Shigurehimetchi' **'Naboo Guard Kikitchi' **'Naboo Guard Imotchi' **'Rebel Spy Agent Freezy the Gerbil' **'Rebel Spy Agent FireBotamon' **'Rebel Soldier Kenny Doofenshmirtz' **'Rebel Soldier Nikki' **'Rebel Soldier Starritchi' **'Rebel Pilot Richard Fletcher' **'Rebel Pilot Pa'mela "Zee" Fletcher' **'Rebel Alien Bones' **'Rebel Soldier Goldenweektchi' **'Rebel Soldier Decoratchi' **'Rebel Spy Agent Daneris' **'Rebel Pilot Commander Snowdrop' **'CynT-378' **'Jedi Knight/Rebel Pilot/Former Firestar Girl Katie' *'Galactic Empire' **'Imperial Trooper Melissa (Lisa)' **'Imperial Assasin Mellana' **'Imperial Trooper Chamametchi' **'Imperial Trooper Hapihapitchi' **'Imperial Trooper Kiramotchi' **'Imperial Trooper Pound Cake' **'Pumpkin Cake (SW Universe)/Darth Destro' **'Imperial Trainee Blueberry "Ellie" Cake' **'Imperial Trooper Nega Spiritchi' **'Imperial Trooper Nega Friendtchi' **'Roberto Flynn (SW Universe)/Darth Sin' **'Imperial Trooper Elizabeth "Vivi" Flynn' **'Imperial Scientist Delete' **'Marinda Doofenshmirtz (SW Universe)/Darth Murd' **'Imperial Healer Toru Toru Sakura' **'Imperial Trainee Mezaru' **'Imperial Trainee Scraps' **'Imperial Trainee Scat' *'Others' **'Naboo Adviser Kizunatchi' **'Tatooine Farmer Grace' **'Rogue Jedi Kurata Kumota' **'Twi'lek Orihime Keiichi' **'Twi'lek Mayoi Nagato' 'Allies' *'Sunny' *'Blovy' *'Sun-shroom' *'Pianitchi' *'Sunny (SW Universe)' *'Blovy (SW Universe)' *'Sun-shroom (SW Universe)' *'Major Hologram' *'R2-D2' *'C-3PO' 'Antagonists' *'Darth Devtron' *'Stormtroopers' *'Imperial Trooper' *'Grevious Duplicate Drone' *'Separatist Droid Army' **'Battle Droid' **'Super Battle Droid' **'Droideka' **'Pistoeka sabotage droids' **'Grapple Droids' **'Spider Droid' **'Air Battle Droid' *'Darth Maul' 'Cameo' *'Future Selena' (face is not shown) Background Information *The movie's title in the Japanese Dub version is the same as the English version: [(フューチャーヒーローズシリーズ：スター·ウォーズのセカイ Fu~yucha Hirozu Shirizu: Suta U-ozu no Sekai). *By chronological terms of the Star Wars Movie, the crossover movie took place 30 years after the destruction of Death Star II and the death of Darth Vader (Return of the Jedi), the same time as The Force Awakens. **It also took place about years after Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars, which in turn took place during Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, as events from the special is mentioned. *The characters from the Star Wars Universe are essentially the New FC Team's counterpart. **The Star Wars Universe counterpart of Marinda Doofenshmirtz would later return as a main character in Gadget Agents, later recieving the nickname 'Mirda'. During the climax, she saves Pianitchi from the Battle Droids, the latter then caught a glimpse of her; hinting their future friendship in Gadget Agents. **There are several differences between the NEW Fireheart and their Star Wars Universe counterparts, the few examples are:- ***SW Universe Snowdrop is not a ghost and was instead freed from cyrogenic sleep. She is also more brash and hotheaded. ***SW Universe Bones is a revived alien whose skin are melted. ***SW Universe Kenny and Marinda are actual twin sisters. ***Daneris is an alien bug similar to the Parasprites. ***Nega Spiritchi and Nega Friendtchi from the SW Universe are clones. ***SW Universe Melissa-2 is a clone as well. ***Cynthia in the Star Wars Universe is a protocol droid designated as CynT-378. ***SW Universe Mezaru hates Teddy Bear dolls and instead love Darth Vader dolls (she is also a fan of Darth Vader). ***SW Universe Delete is not a living program. Similarly, SW Universe Chihiro is not a Core Child. **The SW Universe counterpart of Sunny, Blovy and Sun-shroom also appeared. *Luke Skywalker, R2-D2 and C3PO only appeared as cameo while Darth Maul is the secondary antagonist. *Like the Star Wars Movie, the crossover movie starts with the opening crawl, complete with the theme song. Several soundtracks from the Star Wars movies are also re-used (ex. Imperial March, Duel of the Fates, the Mos Eisley cantina music) *The Star Wars Universe is the first new universe to appear since the Extended PnF Universe Series. *Several planets from the franchise reappared: **Tatooine **Mustafar **Naboo **Hoth **Dagobah System **Corrusant **Utapau *Apparently, lightsabers are no match for Devil Fruit powers that are immune to blades. *Darth Vader is seen as SW Universe Mezaru's doll. *The Stars Wars Theme mash-up with a One Piece music can be heard multiple times. *SW Universe Berry died protecting Selena from Darth Devtron's lightsaber jab, she was later revived by SW Universe Kurata. *Future Selena makes a cameo in the post-credit scene, forshadowing the events of New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum (her face is not shown). **SW Marinda furtherly hinted the events when she tells Starritchi that it would be her who controls the fate of her future. *Apparently, the Separatist Droids treats Stromtroopers as enemies, possibly due to them being originated from the Clone Troopers. *The following Separatist Droids that reappeared- **Battle Droid **Super Battle Droid **Grapple Droid **Droideka **Pistoeka sabotage droids (Buzz droids) **Air Battle Droid **Crab droid *Force-infused powers: **Selena's Phoenix Aura is fused with the power of the Force, the reversal happened with SW Universe Selena. **Berry's kicking power and lasso attacks are increased to 10% power. **Wendy's superpowers are upgraded when infused with the Force (Ex. Pyronite Flames become napalm, her Lightning attacks are increased giving a similar appearance to Force Lightning; control gravity). **Dasher's speed is increased. **Sweet Caramel's magic are equal to 4 Alicorns when fused with the Force. **Moon's Orange Lockseed becomes the Fresh Orange Lockseed, allowing her Lockseed Cannon to use the Fresh Orange Artillery. **Melissa-2's sword is fused with the Force. **Spiritchi's spiritual power is fused with the Force, increasing it by 30%. **Friendtchi's sound wail can create sound waves. Continuity to be added.... Allusions *'Star Wars Franchise' - references from all 6 films can be seen: - **'Episode I: The Phantom Menace' ***Darth Maul reappears. ***The soundtrack 'Duel of the Fates' which is first played in Episode I is played in the movie twice. ***Qui Gonn Jin is mentioned. **'Episode II: Attack of the Clones' ***SW Universe Wendy mentioned Count Dooku. ***Several names are seen carved on a memorial stone; one of the names is 'Shmi Skywalker', referencing her death in Episode II **'Episode III: Revenge of the Sith' ***The planet Mustafar returned. SW Universe Wendy mentions Anakin's defeat and how he lost his arms, legs and hair. ***The planet Utapau returned. ***General Grevious is mentioned by SW Universe Wendy. ***The massacre of the CIS remnants and the ceased production of the Separatist Droid Army are mentioned. ***The Great Jedi Purge is also mentioned. ***The Grapple Droid and the Air Battle Droid are from Episode III's video game adaptation. **'Episode IV: A New Hope' ***A live-action footage of the destruction of first Death Star can be seen during the briefing. ***The Cantina Bar in Tatooine reappeared. The ever well-known Cantina music is played. ***The scene where Luke and Leia swings to another platform is parodied with Two Starritchis in an indentical setting. ***Several names are seen carved on a memorial stone; one of the names are 'Owen Lars' and 'Beru Lars', referencing their death in Episode IV. ***Yavin IV is mentioned. **'Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back' ***The Dagobah System returned. Yoda is mentioned. ***Hoth returned. ***Cloud City returned. ***SW Universe Marinda's conversation with SW Universe Kenny is a callback to the iconic scene in Episode V (Ex. "I am your father"). ***An AT-AT is one of the vehicles that invade Danville, presumably piloted by a droid. **'Episode VI: Return of the Jedi' ***The crossover movie took place 10 years after the destruction of Death Star II. ***The Moon of Endor is mentioned. ***The Galactic Empire that appeared in the movie are remnants of those in the original trilogy, referring to their downfall in ROTJ. ***The live-action footage of the destruction of Death Star II is seen during the briefing. **'Episode VII: The Force Awakens' ***The First Order is mentioned. Kylo Ren is also mentioned by SW Universe Wendy, as well as the dissapearance of Luke Skywalker. ***C3PO is seen with the red arm as seen from Episode VII. *'Back to the Future trilogy' - Moon utters Doc Brown's line "Great Scott". Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Star Wars